Adolescence
by pixiecc2001
Summary: A very catchy song sung by Rin and Len Kagamine, Adolescence tells a tale of a brother and a sister that grew up together with unusual feelings of love towards each other, with a modern twist. Read more to find out. Give me reviews and I'll write more.


Hi guys! I'm **pixiecc2001** and I am new too this website. I saw all the wonderful fanfictions of my favorite characters from vocaloid, and I thought I should try to make one too. Hope you like it, it's my very first entry. Constructive criticism is welcome sorry please, don't be afraid to leave me a review. I hope to have fun writing for you guys I'm the near future. Tell me what you think. Enjoy3

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

The day was dreary as the gloomy, gray clouds covered the sky. Rin Kagamine sighed as she looked out the the classroom window. Rin was a fairly poor girl with a constantly sick mother. Her life was hard enough with all the debts her father left them. To make end's meat for her and her mother, Rin had to work after school at a restaurant called Crypton Diner. She was lucky enough to get into Sega High with a scholarship. Having never known her own father, Rin was on her own.

" . . . .-san . . . Kagamine -san . . ." Kirigaya Senesei called," Kagamine -san!"

 **Thwack !** He slapped his ruler against Rin's desk.

"Oh . . . Yes?" Rin looked upto see Kirigaya sensei standing right in front of her desk.

"Kagamine -san, is there something outside that's more important than English?"

"Um . . . No, sensei." Rin apologized," Sorry."

"Well then, you won't mind reading lines 23 to 25 in your textbook, Kagamine -san." He instructed Rin as he turned away, walking towards his desk.

"The cherry blossoms bloom as the birds chirp . . ." Rin read," 'Why must you go back?' The young child asked. . . "

"Very well then, Kaito, you read next," sensei said to a kid with blue hair that she didn't really know all that well. The only thing she knew about him was that he constantly thought of ice cream during class.

Class was over as the bell rang out the end of school for the day.

"Kagamine -san, please wait a second before you go." Sensei said just as Rin was about to leave the room," You are a very smart girl, but I'm worried about your test scores. They've dropped quite a bit," he said with a concerned look.

"I know, I'm really sorry, but it's just that I haven't been getting a lot of time to study these past few days." Rin said,remembering that she had been taking later shifts so she could take care of her mother after school.

"Well I understand you've been having family problems and I know you try hard, but if it helps, I can tutor you after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"That'd be great, sensei," Rin replied." Thankyou," Rin said as she walked out of the classroom. As Rin hurried down the hallway, someone bumped into her and they both fell making her very aggitated. _Oh great. First , I find out that my grade is dropping I'm English, and now a stupid kid just crashed into me,_ Rin frowned. _I don't think I'm going to be able to make it on time to work now,_ she thought. Rin was about to scold out the person who made her fall, but when she picked up her head to look around she heard, " I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" When she found him sitting on the floor next to her with a concerned look, she started to feel her cheeks start to blush because sitting beside her was a boy with cool, short, blonde ponytail smiling at her. So maybe her life wasn't all bad.

 **Len's POV**

Len Kagamine flinched as he heard the loud **thwack** from all the way from across the room as the teacher scolded a girl with a white bow in her hair. No body really knew that much, or even bothered to get close to her because she constantly looked sad. She did good I'm her class, but she wasn't really into it. If she wasn't answering a question, or reading for the teacher, she was always day dreaming, looking out the window. She didn't try to make friends either. She usually just kept to herself. Len often wondered what was going on I'm her head.

Len often have that great of a life either. When he was young, his father had died in car accident and he was sent to an orphanage, but often through Len's hardships, he had the comfort of his friends. But that's what Len didn't get, Rin was pretty and most likely nice too. Why didn't she have any friends?

As the bell rang out the end of the day, Kaito ran upto Len as he was walking out the classroom. "Hey, wait up!" Kaito called out,"Hey." Len turned to look at him, " Don't you ever slow down?" He asked.

"Nope," Len laughed," So, what's up?" He asked.

"I was thinking of going over to Crypton diner to get some ice cream, you wanna come?" Kaito invited as they stood outside Sega High.

"Sure, dude. I got some money to spare," He searched his bag for his wallet. "Crap! Wait here,I'll be back!" Len yelled as he started running back inside through the hallways when he turned the corner and crashed into someone.

"Ow," she groaned as she fell. Len had started to get up and start picking up her things for her when she looked at him with her white bow drooping over her face, he noticed it was Rin Kagamine. "I'm sorry." He apologized. _I'd forgotten my wallet I'm the classroom, and know I've knocked over a girl,_ he thought, _This is_ not _my day._

Hope you liked my first entry. I'll try to update as often as I can after school, but leave reviews and I'll get back to you. Bye!


End file.
